


The Family Dog

by jkateel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Braeden family is getting a dog, and Dean works through that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from windtofire on Tumblr: Dean/Lisa

Dean swallowed, tightening his grip on his steering wheel as he reminded himself that this was Ben’s special day. While Dean would have preferred a party and cake (or, even better, pie), Ben had insisted on a smaller event: breakfast at his favorite restaurant, a trip to the arcade and, last but not least, a visit to the animal shelter.

Years ago, Lisa had promised Ben that on his twelfth birthday he could have a dog, and now the day had come. That was how Dean found himself, outside of the shelter and in his car, vehemently denying that he was afraid of dogs. Even if the ones inside the shelter howled like—

“Dean?”

He put on a bright, fake smile and met Lisa’s eyes. “Yeah?”

She quirked a questioning eyebrow, her door halfway open, though she was still sitting. Ben was already at the shelter door, but had turned to yell at them to hurry it up.

Dean looked out at the boy that was his son, seeing his excited face and the leash and collar already in his hands. Dean swallowed again, knowing he couldn’t spoil this for Ben who had, for the last week, been unable to talk about anything else. They had already bought the damn dog bowls, bed, house and toys and, hell, Ben had picked out the dog already: a Golden Retriever that was two years old, loved kids and liked chasing balls and, painfully, was named Sammy.

Maybe he should have insisted on a dog with a different name, but Dean also couldn’t deny love at first sight. And Ben loved that dog already.

Lisa took his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ready?" she asked.

Dean nodded. For Ben he could do it. 

For his family, he could do anything.


End file.
